Angel, Demon & Devil
by Random person number 8
Summary: What happens when two Kishins are weapons to a real life angel? Find out! - note: i suck at summerys.
1. A Angel, a Demon, and a Devil

Me: Heyo!

Maka: what did yo udo this time.

Me: What ever do you mean Maka-chan?

Soul: How did yo upair Maka and I up this time?

Me: Oh this is purley an OC fanfic. I mean you guys make appernces but theres no clear thing on if you dating or not.

Maka: 'Thank you. Any ways, She does not own Soul eater or its Characters.

SouL: She only owns Devil, Demon, and Angel.

While Hiro had the holy sword, there was a girl named Angel and her weapons Devil and Demon. Angel had long white wavy hair and bright gold eyes, she always wore a long white dress with a gold sash under the bust, and her shoes were golden flip flops. Devil and Demon had black shaggy hair that covered their red eyes. They always wore a black and red stripped t-shirt and black jeans with red tennis shoes.

"Ah Angel you have not met the new me, I'm now Hiro the Brave." Hiro started.

"And you rant on like Black*Star. No not even he rants this much." Devil said. Angel giggled at Devils joke. "Plus I heard the Holy sword turned you into a Holy Di-Hmph!" Angel covered her weapons mouth.

"Now, let's not use words like that here." Angel said trying not to giggle. She stopped giggling and looked at Hiro. "And Hiro, just because you got a weapon it doesn't make you special. Excalibur's probably like any other weapon."

"Fool! Who are you to judge how awesome I can be?" Excalibur waved his staff in front of Angels face. Angel calmly moved around it.

"Come on now Devil, Demon, we have to get to class."

"I'm coming." Demon followed his meister smirking at Excalibur with vampire fangs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hiro did all of Excalibur's requests

"I can't believe Hiro did it. Can you?" Angel asked Devil.

"It takes a special kind of stupid to do that." Devil replied.

"No it takes a Dumb A-Mph!" Angel covered Demon's mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to say those words at school." Demon and Devil looked at each other then back at Angel and shrugged.

"Fifty?" They asked. Angel giggled.

"You two are silly." They started to head to class but were stopped by Death the Kid.

"Do you need something?" Devil asked in an annoyed tone.

"My father wishes to see you." After Kidd said that he walked off.

"Finally we get some action!" Demon started. Angel smiled a bit evilly and her golden eyes turned a silvery grey.

"Fun time~" Angel sang walking to Shinagame's office. She put her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh I see Kidd got you. I need you to handle a pre-Kishin." Angel nodded and Devil asked for more info. "Go to this address, the Kishin should be at that party. The attire is Black tie. Find the Keishan and destroy it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel had disguised herself so she wouldn't stand out, everyone at the party had dark black hair so she was wearing a wig. Demon and Devil kept fidgeting whenever they looked at her. She wore a long sleeved black and red gown that matched Demon and Devils red tuxedos and black under shirts.

"What?" Angel asked, her silver eyes gave a dangerous shine to them.

"It's weird seeing you with black hair." Demon explained. "Plus Black and red aren't really your colors." Angel sighed and looked around to see if the Kishin had revealed itself yet. She heard a scream come from the back and ran past the crowd, who by now were all panicking.

"Looks like it's time to play." Angel wiggled out of the dress revealing a white tank top and faded yellow shorts. Her shoes the entire time wear gold sneakers. She threw the wig on the ground with the rest her disguise. "Demon, Devil!"

"Right!" Demon and Devil turned from their human forms into two daggers. The Kishin had razor sharp claws and teeth, also a Jason mass, and super weird looking muscles.

"And I thought that dead rat on our street was ugly." Angel joked, the Kishin started to lunge at her. She jumped over it.

"Soul Resonance!" The three yelled at once. Angel's back grew large white angel wings and a yellow halo on her head, and Demon and Devil turned into large sword like daggers.

"Angel's Dark Daggers!" Angel yelled throwing both of the daggers at the Kishin. The Kishin only dodged one but the other one went through his head.

"Aw, gross! I went through his head." Demon said. "Actually, that was kind of awesome."

"Hey, I wanted to go through his head!" Devil yelled. Angel sighed.

"Now I have to clean you off or you'll end up covered in blood when your turn normal." Angel complained. Then Demon yelled cool and turned normal. "Ew! When we get home you have to take a shower. Anyways since Devil got the soul last time it's yours." Demon grabbed the soul and smiled. "If you chew the soul again and ask I've want 'sea food' again I'll use Devil on you." Demons smiled faded as he saw a warning shine in Angel's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel passed Maka on her way to the grocery store.

"Hi Maka!" Angel waved her hand for Maka to see. Maka ran up. Angels golden eyes were shining happily.

"Oh hey, are you heading to the grocery store?" Maka asked Angel nodded. "Where's the guys."  
>"Oh they stayed home; they were covered in blood from our mission." Maka nodded. "I told them if they weren't bathed by the time I got back and dinner was finished I'd stripped them down and throw them in the bath."<p>

"Really? I'd kill Soul if I had to do that."

"Oh, Oh, I made my eyes go silver, that scared the a lot, they ran into the bathroom." Angel giggled. "They're so easy to fool. So how's Blair and Soul doing?"

"Blair is at work and Soul is probably watching TV." When they finally arrived at the grocery store Maka watched Angel pick out a bunch of expensive food. "How do you afford that?"

"I work a part time job a waitress sometimes, and the money from missions helps."

"Wow, we just survive off of Blair's job and missions. How do you work as a waitress?"

"On day's I'm able to a café hires my help." Angel explained throwing a bunch of random items into her cart. She had a box of 'devils food' cake in her hand. "Hmm~" She dumped it into her basket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At their apartment Devil was sitting on the couch reading, with just a towel around his waist.

"Hey, whens Angel gonna be home?" Demon asked drying off his hair with a towel, we was also just wearing a towel around his waist. "I'm hungry for dinner."

"I know, plus we ran out of good books!" Devil and demon were complaining when Angel walked in smiling. She had her eyes closed. Behind her Soul and Maka were looking surprised.

"Hey guys Maka and Soul are here to join us for dinner-…" angel opened her eyes and they went silver. She reached into her bag and pulled out a frying pan. She hit both of them with it. "Baka's! Go put some pants on!"

After they finally put pants on Maka and Soul looked around. The Kitchen and Living room were one room with carpet and tile separating them. They only say two other doors.

"Where's the bathroom?" Maka asked.

"The left door." Angel told Maka.

"What's the right one?" Soul asked. Demon and Devil looked at him confusedly.

"That's our bedroom…" Demon answered.

"Where's Angels?" Soul asked.

"We share a room with her. We'll show you." Devil said tugging Soul into the right door.

It was a plane white room with a black dresser and closet. The only other thing was a bed in the middle that was covered by grey sheets.

"Cool. I didn't know three people could share such a small room." Soul said looking around. He saw a small picture of a Halloween party. Angel was dressed as an angel in a roman type dress and on each of her sides was Demon or Devil dressed in tuxes as devils.

"Oh I see you found our favorite picture, that's when we first met her." Devil started.

"Just like us she had shown up to the open house in a costume for fun." Demon added. "She knows how to party."


	2. Angel

"So you remember exactly how you met them?" Maka asked angel who was cooking.

"Yes…" Angel answered deep in thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year ago at the open house when Maka met Soul, Angel stood in a roman angel costume looking for a partner or two.

"I guess it's just not my year." She slid down the wall and watched groups talk. She stared at the ground until she saw two pairs of feet in dress shoes in front of her.

"Now, angels shouldn't be sitting on the ground." A male voice said. (Demon)

"Yeah, they might be a victim of a devil." Another one added. (Devil)

"Or a demon." The first voice said. Angel looked up to see Demon and Devil in black tuxes and devil features.

"We shouldn't let you sit here. Come on." They held out their hands for her. She took them happily and smiled. They noticed her badge.

"Oh you're a meister!" Devil said. "We're both daggers."

"Really? Would you may be like to be my weap- EP!" Angel was hugged by both of them with a 'Of Course'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so happy I met them, they can be real hard to handle like after their showers they wait until dinner to get dressed but, they make sure I have some fun." Angel giggled pulling the casserole out of the oven. She looked over to the bedroom door where they boys went and giggled. "Guys its dinner time~ Eat now or go hungry~"

She giggled with Maka as they boys ran out grabbing a plate; Soul was the only one who didn't jump the couch. Demon and Devil sat on either side of Angel.

"So how have things been at the academy for you guys?" Maka asked.

"Well, just yesterday I stopped these two from TPing the school. They TPed Kidd's house instead." Angel said pointing at Demon and Devil with her thumbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Maka and Soul left Angel did the dishes and the boys went to bed. After angel finished she walked lazily into the bed room and grabbed some pjs. She went into the bath room to change when she got back Demon and Devil were Sleeping facing each other. There was a bit of space between them. Demon opened an eye.

"Finally, it was starting to get cold." Demon said lifting a cover.

"If I were Maka you'd probably have to sleep on the couch." Angel slid into the space between the boys.

"But you're not Maka are you?" Devil asked sleepily.

The three fell asleep without a care.


	3. Demon

Angel woke up in the middle of the night. Demon and Devil weren't there. Angel slipped out of bed and silently went to the door and she heard voices.

"It's true he's revived isn't it?" Demon asked.

"Yeah, it's token so much self-control with Angel, not to at her." Devil answered. Angel put her ear to the door.

"Asura wants to see us soon. What should we do?"

"I don't know, we can't just leave Angel here. Who would protect her?"

"We can't take her with us either. Asura would eat her in a heartbeat, or she'd run away and tell Shinagame. Do you think we could hide her?"

"Devil… Angel… She's not a pet. Asura is going to be mad that we disguised ourselves as weapons to be normal."

"Well, what do we do?" Angel opened the door as it squeaked. She just gave them her happy smile.

"Angel, how much did you hear?"

"Come on, I'll go with you anywhere. Let's hurry!" Angel said running to grab a suit case. "You hurry and pack food, I'll get our cloths."

"Some meister we got huh?" Devil asked. Demon nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel put a white and Gold Cloak over herself. Demon and devil put black and Red ones over themselves.

"We better go before anyone notices." She said, she picked a flower off the ground. "I've learned something you guys."

"What?" Devil asked grabbed one of her hands. Demon grabbed the other as she let the flower into the wind.

"Even white roses wither to black."


	4. Devil

Maka woke up in cave. She looked around. Soul was sleeping on a rock. She saw angel walk out in her everyday cloths.

"Maka you ok?" Angel asked. Maka looked up and started to stand. "Behind you there's a trap door when Soul wakes up use it to escape."

"What?"

"I'll get you to escape. That's and angels job right." Angel grew angel wings and a halo as her outfit changed into a roman goddess type thing. "Ok Come on. It leads to a cliff I'll fly you down. Devil and Demon will take Soul underground. He's kind of heavy."

Demon and Devil came out in red tuxes complete with devil horns and tails.

"What's going on?" Soul asked. "Why are they in costumes?"

"These aren't costumes~" Angel said. She dragged Maka down the trap door and they boys took Soul through an underground tunnel. They waited at the bottom of the cliff with him.

"You're late." Angel said from behind a rock. "Maka and Soul run back to your home."

With that she disappeared with Devil and Demon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel, Demon & Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maka looked over at some desk. For some reason she couldn't remember the kids who used to sit there. A picture fell out of Maka's bag.

"Huh?" She picked it up. It was a girl with white hair and golden eyes, and two boys with shaggy black hair and red eyes all in costumes. On the back some one wrote:

Maka,

You probably don't remember us at all, but, we'll always be you're friend.

Angel, Demon & Devil

"Angel…" She put it in the front of her scrap book. "Demon and Devil... Thank you."

A couple of new students came into class but they never really got to know everyone.


	5. What no sappy ending

It was Halloween after Soul became Death Scythe. Maka was embarrassed with her costume. She was wearing a very revealing 'lil Bo peep' costume. Soul was forced to dress up as a sheep. They sat on a bus.

"Are these seats taken?" A girl in an angel costume asked. Maka shook her head to say they could sit there. Maka recognized her and the two boys next to her from a photo.

"Hey are you by Any chance 'Angel'?" Maka asked.

"Yes! Nice to see you again Maka~" Angel said sitting down.

"You too, Oh Soul's a Death Scythe now." Maka explained.

"Hey Soul… Why are you dressed as a sheep?" Demon & Devil asked Soul. Soul pointed at Maka's outfit after that all three got nose bleeds. Those nose bleeds were complimented by a Maka Chop and frying pan.

"I won't be in town long. I got a lot of people saving to do." Angel explained. "Oh this is for you." Angel said handing Maka a box. Maka opened it revealing a Red black, gold, and white book. "As you get more memories the pictures will automatically be added to you book."

"Thank you." Maka said admiring it. "Angel, you're the best."


End file.
